Radioactive
by zerbraslap
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are blasted by a radioactive gun made by the doc. Now, they're radioactive. They have to hide it from others as well as control their new abilities. Slight Silaze and Sonamy. Sorry if I'm a slow writer. (Cough-first story-cough) Rated T because possible swearing and I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

I felt a change..a surge of power and forgein things... My green eyes were burning, wait.. is that MIST coming from my eyes?! I-I'm glowing?! O-Okay.. This is weird..

FLASHBACK

Me, Shadow, and Silver were fighting against Eggman's robots, with Baldy-McNoseHair floating above his robots in his..flying..eggy..thingy. "No,No,No! Obey your master!" Eggy screeched at his army of robots-which were currently going haywire.

Shadow and I spin dashed into the robots while Silver picked them up with his psychokinesis/telekinesis and flinging them off to who-knows-where."That's what you get, Egghead!" I yelled after all the robots had been defeated.

"GRRR!" Eggman said, "You will regret that, hedgehog!" He pulled out a gun/laser type thing with a clear barrel, it housed some type of green sludge/liquid.

"What is that?" Shadow asked, refering to the green sludge.

"Oh, just a little present for you three.." The bald man replied as he grabbed the trigger.

_"Silver! Do something!" I whispered._

"Huh? Oh! Right! On it!" The pot-headed-porcupine replied as I face pawed/palmed.

"Don't bother, hedgehog! This puppy has a force field around it! Therefore disabling your telekinesis from even touching it!"

"Uh-oh." I said as we all flatened our ears, raised our arms, and prepared for the impact from Egghead's 'puppy'.

And boy did that puppy blast.

Cool! Hope U like! Plz r&r! And no. I do not like to slap zebras. (Username reference)


	2. Chapter 2 BD

Hey guys! Sorry about the short chptr last time, and OH MAH GOSH! 2 REVIWERSSS! (this seriously isn't sarcasm) I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY-trails off in speech BD

Sonic's POV

"Eww! What happened to you three?!" Amy said as Shadow, Silver, and I walked into Tails's workshop ( Amy and the others had been there because she wanted to find me, and dragged everyone else along.)

"Eggman." We all said in sync.

"Hey guys! I snuck some of Sonic's snacks for us to ea-" Tails said as he turned the corner from the kitchen."Mmph!" He stiffled a laugh at our disgusting appearance and dropped MY snacks! HOW DARE HE!

"Tails. Why do you have my snacks. AND STOP FREAKING LAUGHING!" I screeched as Amy gave Silver, Shadow and I towels (which of course I didn't notice, me being busy yelling at Tails, FOR TAKING MY *bad word*ING SNACKS!)

And of course he couldn't hold it in anymore as he burst out in laughture..oh that little *bad word*. Oh wait a minute.. Yay! Shadow's shooting a chaos sphere at Tails, by now I had accepted Amy's towel and all of that yucky goop was out of fur(s?)

"Whoa! Shadow what was that for?!" Tails asked as the chose sphere skimmed his fur and broke a lamp in the kitchen. Shadow now owes me and Tails $20. Each.

"You laughed at me. Anyone who laughs at me dies."

"Uh.. I wasn't laughing at you!" At this Shadow raised a black and red eyebrow,"I was laughing at..at..at Sonic and Silver! After all, you hate them both, right?"

Silver and I looked at Shadow as if he would defend us, instead he said:"Yes. I do hate them, don't I. Now I don't have to kill you. Awww.."

"Shadow!" The telekinetic hedgehog said.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you two feeling tired all of the sudden?" I asked.

"Whoa,"Silver said as he began to grow dizzy, "Yeah, I'm going home. See you later, Grandma.." He said as he hugged shadow and then flew away to his house.

Suprisingly enough, Shadow didn't run/skate after Silver to go kill him. All he said was:"Bye, Grandson! I'm going home now..." and then he walked/wobbled home.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep," I said asI held my head and went to my room,"See you later, Amy (COMMENCE EYE SPARKLES), Tails, and other random person..." That other random person yelled "Blaze! It's Blaze!" As he went upstairs.

Amy and Blaze left soon after, while Tails went downstairs to his workshop to...well...work.

TIME SKIP/LINE BREAK (still Sonic's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night, it was currently 1:23 AM. Or at least that's what my alarm clock said. Tails was in his bedroom so he couldn't see me tumble out of bed and try to stand next to my window.

When suddenly, I felt a burning feeling.

(I rlly feel like the chapter should end here, but I'd feel bad only giving u guys 500 words when I rlly want 1,000, plus I'm bored and in a writing mood, SO IT CONTINUES!)

"Aggh!" My whole body felt like it was on fire, my vision was fogged with an odd green mist and I thought I saw some kind of green, glowing aura around me. "W-wait a minute..Is that mist coming from MY eyes!? A-And that glowing.. IM GLOWING!? O-Okay this is weird..."

AT SILVER'S HOUSE (Silver POV -duh!-)

I woke up to the sound of items being broken, it was 1:24 AM, "Huh?!" My telekinesis was spiraling out of control! Okay, Silver.. Calm down...The items slowly stopped moving, but were still slightly floating. This was weird, my telekinesis never comes out of my grasp of control anymore..It did when I was a kid, though, Huh?! What is that burning sensation? "Grr..." I grit my teeth together as a light blue/white mist came out of my eyes, wait a minute.. "OUT OF MY EYES!?" I screeched aloud, I also had some type of odd aura around me, "Aw, man.. I bet this is all Sonic's fault.."

SHADOW'S HOUSE (Shadow POV)

I had stayed up on my treadmille (I can't spell! D; ) because while I AM gifted with super-speed, I still train every now and then to see if I can do something other than tie with Sonic the next day. "Huh!?" I felt an odd heated sensation ( Doc didn't teach Shadow the word 'burn' or any tense of it HUMOR! BD) "W-What?" I saw a dark red (garnet, maybe?) fog come upon my eyes and a similar colored glowing aura around me. Being myself, I had seen many radioactive symptoms in the Docter's labs, and this was one (two?) of them. "Dammit, Sonic..."

YAY! This chappy was 800 something' word long! Sweeeett! I feel like it had a LOT of filler, though. Please R&R! I rlly want to do more chapter like this though. AND I'm on Thanksgiving Break until Monday! YAYAYAYAYYAYYAAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAY! Byes! 883 words! YAY!


End file.
